


Amor sin límites

by Guapa09



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Love, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guapa09/pseuds/Guapa09
Summary: A los 18 años eran la pareja perfecta de la secundaria; todos sabían que estaban hechas la una para la otra, no había discusión, era así y punto. Clarke y Lexa para siempre.Qué pena que el destino y sus “para siempre” no lo sean tanto, ¿no?





	Amor sin límites

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s!
> 
> Aquí está "unlimited love" en español 
> 
> Que disfruten!! 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios!

A los 18 años eran la pareja perfecta de la secundaria; todos sabían que estaban hechas la una para la otra, no había discusión, era así y punto. Clarke y Lexa para siempre.

Qué pena que el destino y sus “para siempre” no lo sean tanto, ¿no?

Habían crecido juntas y juntas también tenían su grupo de amigos, partiendo por Raven y su incansable amor por la tecnología, cualquier duda sobre cómo reparar algún artefacto tecnológico la morena era la indicada; luego estaba Octavia, la más pequeña del grupo y también la que ponía en su lugar a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestar a Clarke y Lexa. Podían ser la pareja perfecta, pero siempre había algún idiota homofóbico intentando llamar la atención, y ahí estaba Octavia, cuidándolos a todos; y en especial a las chicas.

Luego estaba Monty, uno de los más tímidos de la escuela y también uno de los más inteligentes. En su primer día de clases los bullies no tardaron en detectarlo; sin embargo, apareció Octavia, por supuesto, salvándolo de una golpiza segura y desde ese momento nació la amistad entre ambos y luego con el resto de amigos. Monty, al igual que Raven, también era un genio en la tecnología, al comienzo todo era una competencia entre él y la morena, pero pronto descubrieron que unidos lograban más cosas, así es que desde entonces trabajaban juntos en cada idea que se les ocurriera, ¡se potenciaban! Y claro está, algunas veces las consecuencias las terminaban pagando los demás con cada uno de sus experimentos fallidos.

Finalmente estaba Bellamy, el hermano mayor de Octavia, cursaba su último año de preparatoria, al igual que el resto. Bellamy era bastante bueno con los números y con las matemáticas en general, ayudaba a Clarke cada vez que a la rubia se le hacía difícil entender algo. Siempre estaba ahí para todos, pero en especial para Clarke, porque la verdad es que, aunque lo había intentado nunca pudo dejar de pensar en la rubia, nunca pudo evitar lo que sentía por ella, Bellamy sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad con su amiga, sabía lo enamorada que estaba de Lexa, pero, ¿quién puede mandar al corazón?, solo podía observarla desde lejos, ayudarle cuando se lo pedía y tratar de ser un buen amigo. Su amor tendría que enterrarlo en el fondo de sus recuerdos, porque Clarke estaba prohibida para él.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró a la felicidad de la rubia y su felicidad terminó siendo la de él.

 

***

Lexa se enamoró de Clarke desde el primer momento en que la vio, tenía tan solo 8 años y lo supo. Desde que aquellos irritables niños intentaron arrebatarle su comida en medio del patio del colegio, lo supo, cuando corrió a defenderla sin siquiera conocerla, logrando que los niños nunca más la molestaran supo que Clarke Griffin estaba destinada para ella.

Lexa era una deportista brillante, era buena en casi todos los deportes. Si hubiese querido, fácilmente podría haber optado a alguna beca para estudiar en la universidad que ella quisiera, pero la verdad es que eso no era lo que quería; su sentido de protección por sus seres queridos y por su país eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, sus ganas de ayudar y aportar con los demás la llevaron a pensar desde pequeña que quería unirse al ejército y servir a su país. 

El día en que Lexa tomó la decisión de unirse al ejercito (esta vez sin vuelta atrás y sin dudas), fue un día que la morena jamás olvidaría.

Clarke estaba recostada en la cama de Lexa con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la morena. Era un hermoso día de primavera, las flores comenzaban a crecer de nuevo, las hojas de los arboles volvían al tan ansiado verde, y la lluvia y el frío ya no amenazaba con nublar y pintar el cielo de gris, todo parecía querer revivir nuevamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Clarke comenzó la conversación,

“En unos cuantos meses, finalmente nos graduaremos y nos iremos de este pueblo, ¿no te emociona pensar en eso?” – le dijo mirando a la morena, Lexa la observó y asintió con la cabeza, dándole una pequeña sonrisita. Luego continuó – “¿sabes?, creo que mi odio por la medicina se debía a que no quería ser como mamá, porque, de verdad, ¿quién quiere ser igual a su mamá cuando tienes 13 años?, pero la verdad es que no me imagino haciendo otra cosa… ¡quiero ser médico!” – le dijo la rubia con entusiasmo – “no quiero presionarte pero, amor, con lo buena que eres para los deportes podrías fácilmente entrar a cualquier universidad y estudiar lo que quisieras…” - ahora la rubia la estaba abrazando – “sería maravilloso si nosotras, ya sabes, viviéramos juntas y todo eso” – Clarke comenzó a balbucear – “pero si no quieres, siempre puedo ir a verte aunque decidas estudiar al otro lado del país”. - Le dijo Clarke agarrándole la mano a Lexa.

La morena la amaba por este tipo de cosas, por balbucear cuando estaba nerviosa, por abrazarla cuando no quería que la morena pensara que la estaba obligando a hacer algo, por correrle la mirada cuando pensaba que estaba pasándose de la raya.

Lexa la amaba por quien era y sin duda alguna esta era la Clarke por la que había perdido la cabeza hace tanto tiempo atrás.

En este, su último año de preparatoria era tema obligado hablar sobre qué estudiar, dónde ir, qué hacer…todos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en sus propios futuros como para notar que Lexa no hablaba del suyo, nadie le preguntaba qué quería hacer, porque daban por sentado que tomaría alguna de las tantas becas que le estaban ofreciendo para estudiar prácticamente donde ella quisiera. Incluso Clarke estaba demasiado preocupada por su propio futuro y lograr ingresar a la universidad que quería, que la rubia nunca le preguntó. Clarke asumió que Lexa estaría con ella siempre, sin importar si se iba al otro lado del país o si se quedaba con ella, Lexa siempre estaría a su lado, no había dudas.

Por otro lado, Lexa sabía que sería difícil conversar esto con Clarke, pero debía hacerlo.

La morena le dio un último beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama, sentándose cerca de la ventana; la rubia de inmediato notó que algo no andaba bien; la conocía como a la palma de su mano, esos ojos verdes nunca podrían ocultarle nada.

“¿Qué sucede Lexa?, ¿dije algo que no te gustó? ... sabes que siempre puedes decírmelo, ¿verdad?” - comenzó la rubia tratando de arreglar la situación - _¿habrá sido demasiado apresurado decirle que quiero vivir con ella?, hemos estado juntas desde hace 2 años, no tendría por qué molestarle, me ama, la amo, o quizás_ – sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos con una frase que jamás esperó que saliera de la boca de la morena.

“Clarke…no iré a la Universidad”, le dijo Lexa bajando la mirada.

Por un momento Clarke creyó que había escuchado mal,

“¿Qué?”, le repitió la rubia.

“Lo que oíste, no iré a la Universidad…me uniré al ejército” - Le dijo Lexa con seguridad. Si titubeaba la rubia podría pensar que no estaba segura y tratar de hacerla cambiar de parecer y eso no podía permitirlo, su decisión ya estaba tomada.  Si había alguna duda, esa duda era Clarke, esa mujer era la única que podría hacerla cambiar de parecer, era la única que básicamente podría pedirle que saltara desde un precipicio y hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces.  

Clarke sabía que a Lexa siempre le había interesado el ejército, pero siempre creyó que le gustaba como a ella le gustaba cantar, pero no por eso dejaría todo de lado y comenzaría una carrera como cantante; disfrutaba hacerlo, por supuesto, sobre todo las veces en que le cantaba una de sus canciones a Lexa, pero sabía que su vocación estaba en la medicina.

“¿Me estás bromeando?, sé que te gusta el ejército, pero nunca pensé que de verdad querías UNIRTE a él” - Le dijo la rubia sin poder creerlo.

“Clarke” – comenzó la morena intentando calmarla – “es lo que quiero hacer, es lo que me llena”. Le dijo Lexa convencida.

“Explícame una cosa Lexa, ¿cómo es que me vengo a enterar recién ahora?” - le dijo la rubia levantando la voz, enojada – “¡¿cómo es que esperaste hasta este maldito momento para decirme que quieres unirte al maldito ejercito?!”

Clarke sabía lo que se vendría si Lexa decidía unirse al ejército, sabía que la enviarían a Afganistán o algún país del Medio Oriente, veía las noticias, leía el periódico, no era estúpida.

“Hey” – comenzó Lexa, intentado tranquilizarla – “por favor, cálmate…intenté decírtelo muchas veces, pero también sabía cómo reaccionarías, solo te pido que me apoyes. Esto es lo que quiero” - Le suplicó la morena tratando de convencerla.

“¿Y yo?, ¿dónde quedo yo Lexa?” -  la morena podía sentir el veneno detrás de sus palabras – “¿soy la noviecita que tuviste durante la secundaria y ya? ... creí que teníamos un futuro juntas, pero…”

Antes de que la rubia continuara, Lexa la interrumpió, levantándose de la ventana y sentándose a su lado, limpiando las primeras lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas; si había algo que Lexa odiaba con toda su alma era ver llorar a Clarke.

“Amor…aún tenemos un futuro juntas, no te dejaré, podemos hacer que esto funcione a la distancia, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, unos cientos de kilómetros no impedirán que te siga amando; además siempre podré volver a casa, no me iré para siempre, por favor, créeme”. - Le dijo Lexa tratando de que viera que estaba diciéndole la verdad, que al final del día lo más importante para ella era Clarke.  

En ese momento la rubia casi vio pasar su vida en frente de sus ojos, porque la verdad es que si hacia elegir a Lexa entre ir al ejército o quedarse con ella, sin duda alguna la morena la elegiría a ella, sus ojos se lo decían, pero también sabía que, si lo hacía, no solo estaría siendo egoísta, sino que estaría condenando su relación a un fin, porque lo más probable es que Lexa terminaría yendo a una buena Universidad, pero al final del día no sería feliz. Con el tiempo vendrían sus frustraciones y finalmente la morena la terminaría culpando por su miserable vida; y si no la culpaba la morena entonces ella misma terminaría haciéndolo.

Clarke la amaba, con toda su alma la amaba, y una de las cosas que siempre quiso era la felicidad de la morena, y si su felicidad era unirse al ejercito entonces ella no se lo impediría; la apoyaría tal y como la morena la había apoyado cuando decidió estudiar medicina.

Luego de varios minutos la rubia levantó la mirada y le regaló una pequeña sonrisita a Lexa y tomando un último aliento le dijo,

“Hace casi dos años atrás me pediste que fuera tu novia…y creo que muchos pensaron que no duraríamos ni un mes, incluso mi madre tenía sus dudas, estamos en la secundaria, nuestros sentimientos pueden cambiar, somos jóvenes; o al menos eso es lo que los adultos dicen…pero déjame decirte que te amé desde la primera vez que te vi…nuestro amor no es como cualquier otro, ¡la verdad es que te he amado toda mi vida!” – le dijo la rubia intentando no llorar – “solo quiero decirte que tu felicidad es mi felicidad…y si quieres irte al otro lado del mundo para hacer lo que te hace feliz entonces estoy contigo, te amo Lexa, te amo y te apoyaré siempre…”

Ahora la morena era la que estaba llorando; Clarke siempre le decía que la amaba, pero hasta ese día nunca supo cuánto y todo lo que significaba para ella. La rubia literalmente abrió su corazón y se lo mostró; le demostró que su amor era tan grande y tan fuerte que, si significaba dejar partir a Lexa para hacer lo que la morena amaba, entonces lo haría. En ese momento y casi como una revelación, pudo sentir la magnitud del amor que Clarke sentía por ella. ¿Qué sabían los adultos de su amor?

La morena no podía contener las lágrimas, no podía creer la suerte que tuvo de haber encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños a tan temprana edad.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada junto al amor de su vida.

“No…no sé - comenzó Lexa intentando no llorar – no sé qué hice para encontrarme a alguien como tú y menos sé lo que hice para merecerte, porque estoy casi segura de que no te merezco – le dijo entre risas y llanto, sus emociones se desbordaban - solo debes saber una cosa, esto también lo hago por ti, porque quiero que MI MUJER – con la última frase a Clarke le saltó el corazón, sonaba tan bien ser su mujer en los labios de Lexa – viva en un país seguro, en un mundo mejor y si yo puedo ser la responsable de esa seguridad entonces lo haría mil veces más – luego de un momento Lexa se acercó lentamente y la beso dulcemente en los labios, demostrándole todo su amor.

Luego de unos minutos más le susurró suavemente al oído “Tú y yo para siempre amor, lo prometo”.

“¿Lo prometes de verdad?”

“Lo prometo de verdad Clarke”

Y desde ese preciso momento la vida de las chicas no volvería a ser la misma.   

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> G.


End file.
